Poker Face
by MishaAngel123
Summary: Ren's having a tough time with his B.J. role. Who can lighten his mood as he gets ready for his next scene? Oneshot.


Poker Face

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Hello! \(^-^)/ This is my first fan-fic. Please enjoy!

-

-

* * *

Yashiro was aggravated. There was no other way to phrase it. He had tried everything imaginable in order to make that man laugh or at least relax. Nothing worked. He had concocted wild stories of things Kyoko had done throughout the day. The only reaction he got was a glare and an "hmph."

The role of B.J. was taking its toll on the famous actor. All Yashiro wanted to do was to make the man forget about his worries. Especially since tomorrow was the first time they would be filming B.J.'s killing sprees. For some reason, though not unexpected, the young actor had been dreading the shoot.

Yashiro even tried to cheer him up by inviting Kyoko to join them at lunch. Ren's mood did lighten a little, but nothing significant. He never laughed, never smiled, not even a small tug at the corners of his mouth. The only change that appeared was in Ren's eyes; they light up at the sight of Kyoko.

* * *

Ren knew Yashiro was just trying to help. But the memories the character B.J. was bringing up were just too strong for Ren to push out of his mind. At least, that's what he thought.

Yashiro had left Ren to go run an actual errand for the President. So, Ren used this opportunity to "casually" wander down to the Love Me Section. He stopped at a cracked door when he heard Kyoko yell "No, no Moko-san! I can't say that! That would be so disrespectful!" Ren looked through the crack and saw Kyoko sitting with Moko-san, their half-finished bentos forgotten. Kyoko was a fabulous shade of red that Ren found to be funny. A small grin appeared on his lips.

"Mo…I thought you wanted to act out something different than usual. So I gave you a romantic role. After all, we are in the Love Me Section so it is different. Do you want to hone your skills or not?" said Moko-san.

Kyoko turned even redder and spoke quietly, "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that…" Ren strained to hear what she was saying. "It's just that I don't want to pretend to confess to Tsuruga-san. That would be so disrespectful! We are talking about LME's number one actor, m-model, and m-my s-s-senpai…" Kyoko slightly stammered.

Moko-san laughed. "It's not like he'll ever know. And besides, it's an acting exercise we do during lunch for practice and entertainment. Even if he did find out, he wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Now, hurry up you chicken! Mo…it's only three words."

Ren was stunned; at a lot of things. The fact that they were acting even in their spare time was not so surprising. The fact that they were using real people and plausible (if only in his mind) situations was very surprising. Not to mention that they were using romantic scenarios. The companies greatest loveless members were acting out romantic roles. That was a funny thought. Ren was about to walk in when he heard a very crimson-faced Kyoko go "I-I-I l-l— … Olive juice!"

Moko-san snickered. "No, Kyoko. Not 'olive juice', 'I love you'. If it helps, try to imagine him naked. That's the way to handle stage fright."

Kyoko glared viciously at her friend. "No, that does not help at all! It only makes things worse! He…I…ano…urgh." Kyoko's protests only made her turn redder. Moko-san then busted out laughing. The combination of Kyoko's bright red face, her stammering, and the small trickle of blood coming from her nose was too much to handle.

Ren was trying so hard to hold in his laughter in order to not give away his position. He stumbled down the hallway holding his stomach with one hand and supporting himself on the wall with the other.

* * *

So that was how Yashiro and the President came to find Ren. His shoulders were violently shaking and tears were streaming down his face. He was still holding his stomach but had resorted to pounding the wall with his free hand. Both of the men were shocked. Neither of them had seen this face before. It was a face that existed only behind Ren's gentlemanly poker face.

* * *

Moko's laughter was finally quieting down. However, Kyoko was still sulking. "It's not that funny, Moko-san."

Moko-san turned to her friend. "Yeah, it really isn't. Look, we only have three minutes left on our break. Let's clean up." She gathered their trash and walked over to the trash can. She didn't hear however, Kyoko's quiet "I love you, Ren."

* * *

-

-

Don't forget to review!! It's that little clicky button in the center of your screen. All reviews welcome! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
